TMNT More Than This
by JesusIsMySavior99
Summary: New York, the city of dreams. But what the citizens of this city don't notice are the four strange creatures who roam the rooftops. Only a stranger, whose life holds great mysteries, holds the secret of these creatures. Life will only go to extremes when two completely different worlds clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note;**

**Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I've worked really hard on this, and I hope to get as many positive reviews as possible. Since school just started today, I won't be able to post the next few chapters until tomorrow. I don't own TMNT, but I do own the two main characters in this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

TMNT: More Than This

Chapter one

*Third Person*

The moon glowed ominously through the empty sky. Skyscrapers and towering buildings hid in the shadows of the night.

The city of New York had gone to sleep.

Stealthily, four shapes began to move, gracefully leaping from building to building, performing flawless flips and unbelievable spins.

As they came close to the edge of an abandoned warehouse's rooftop, one of the figures stopped abruptly, holding up a hand to halt its companions.

The air grew heavy with silence as the four creatures stood rigid, weapons already in hands, senses keen and sharp, ready for any surprise attacks.

A small figure crouched on a rooftop nearly fifty feet away, observing her four targets. Long, ash-blond hair hung over her shoulder in a low ponytail. Large greenish-blue eyes traced over the creature's stocky shapes from behind a black mask.

A pair of skinny hands dressed in black cloth gripped the building, long and nimble fingers curling around the edge. Sweat glistened on pale skin. Cold-kissed cheeks glowed crimson.

The figure was frozen in place, biting her lip nervously as the four creatures waited.

She wasn't going to strike; she hadn't even planned on battling these strangers. But if they spotted her, she just might have to.

There was tension in the air; stopping time altogether. Even the few people who wondered through the dark alleys below seemed to hold their breaths.

If the lithe and dark figures creeping up behind the creatures hadn't caught the Watcher's attention in time, then a tanto blade would've ended up in the head of the one that had sensed a presence.

The Watcher gasped as one of the shadows raised the blade, preparing to strike.

Desperate to stop the ninja, she grabbed a nice chunk of what used to be a brick and launched it in the air.

The Watcher could hear the hard object collide with one of the lithe figures; the sound of bones crunching singing out in the deathly silence. A large "oomph!" was heard, and then a body flopped on the roof.

The Watcher knelt down, pressing her back up against the wall. She had murdered someone.

Murdered.

She was a murderer; a killer who explored the rooftops of the city and ended any life that dared to silence the innocent.

But it felt horrid.  
She hated blood. She altogether hated murder, but she killed for self defense. Not for her, but for others. When the enemy prepared to strike the death blow, and she was too far away to fight, or too hidden to reveal herself, she would end it.

There was no time to stare at the body or ask the victim if they were ok; there was only time to run.

But right now, on this rooftop, she couldn't run. If she ran, she would be seen; and most likely followed.

A loud battle cry rang through the air, and the silence turned into the sound of metal clashing together, bodies piling up, and fierce cries of pain and victory.

When the battle had faded into the night, the Watcher sat up and peeked over the wall.

The rooftop where she had once seen the four creatures was littered with bodies; small puddles of crimson liquid splattered here and there.

The creatures were nowhere in sight.

But that was not what surprised her.

The bodies sat up, small conversations lighting up in the air like a lit candle. Not one of them lay completely still, or began to turn a sickly blue. The unconscious were thrown over shoulders; hanging limply like rag dolls.

They were all alive.

It was obvious upon her face that she didn't understand. Didn't these four mysterious creatures fight for their lives, and kill anyone who dared to strike?

Certainly, the ones with the sais and katanas would be slicing necks and piercing hearts, while the ones with the nunchucks and the Bo staff could crush bones; or end it with a severe blow to the skull.

They looked like the type that would kill.

She shook her head, still utterly confused, and focused her attention on the ninjas. A loud moan caught her attention.

One of the figures clutched his leg, letting out agonizing cries of pain.

The Watcher spotted a Tanto lying near him, and immediately discovered that he was her victim.

"You deserved it!" one of the figures claimed loudly, approaching the injured ninja. "The boss clearly said to capture them, not kill them!"

"But I didn't-" the injured ninja tried to argue.

He was cut off as his companion let out a frustrated growl and slammed his foot into the ninja's stomach.

The ninja let out a loud gasp as the air left his body.

The figure that spoke to him cackled at his form, and then sliced his companion's thigh. He turned, ignoring the soft whimpers, and disappeared into the night before he could see the red puddle forming around the still figure.

The man was left lying helpless on the roof, blood leaking out of his wound. His whimpers still echoed through the air, and his sobs soon turned into racking coughs.

The Watcher felt her stomach twist in knots. She could just turn and walk away, like those ninjas, or she could help him.

As much as the Watcher wanted to leave him there, suffering the consequences of attempted murder, something told her to help him. Maybe it was the fact that he was so helpless; or, perhaps it was because of his pained whimpers.

She half-turned, then paused, deep in thought. One second she was still, and the next, she was jerking her body back around and running towards the wounded shadow.

He was much smaller than she had thought him to be; not exactly the same size as her, but quite close.

He was frail; his ribs clearly poking through the tight black fabric on his body. His mask had been torn off; floating in a large puddle of blood at least two feet away.

It was quite obvious that the ninja had sliced way too deep; a band aid wasn't going to heal this wound.

Although she couldn't see him very clearly, the Watcher could make out his large eyes, glazed in pain. His glanced at her franticly, choking out another sob.

"Help me," he begged weakly, a tear staining his pale cheek.

The Watcher nodded, and then she ripped off a sleeve on her black uniform. She shivered at the cold that bit her now bare arm, and wrapped the fabric tightly around his thigh.

She growled in frustration when she realized that the thigh was also a part of the leg that had suffered from the force of the brick.

"Great," she groaned to herself, then glanced around for something to hold his leg properly. Her eyes landed on a wooden board sitting next to the fire escape.

"Bingo."

She turned towards the injured boy, and gave him a stern gaze.

"I'll be right back," she growled. "Stay here."

"Gladly," the boy answered sarcastically, giving her somewhat of an encouraging smile.

She smirked at his obvious smart mouth. If he lived through this, then they were so going to get along; after a bunch of threats and questions, of course.

The Watcher did flawless back flips as she headed for the board, figuring that walking would just waste time.

When she returned to the boy, she noticed that his eyes were beginning to roll back. He was gonna faint; just what she needed.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, hoping he still heard her.

The boy weakly patted his lower leg, grimacing in the process.

"I'm going to tie this to your leg so you won't damage it any further, kay?" the Watcher questioned, feeling a slight bit of panic rise in her stomach at the sight of the boy's sickly pale cheeks.

"Ok," he breathed weakly.

The Watcher pulled off the black belt she held around her waist, figuring that it would be long enough to tie with.

The boy winced in pain as her hand brushed across the hot and swollen skin, and the Watcher felt overwhelmed with guilt; it was her fault that this had happened.

Once she had the board tied firmly to his lower leg, she crouched near the ninja's face and looked into his glazed eyes.

"We're going to have to go down the fire escape, ok?"

The boy's eyes widened in fear, but he nodded his head anyways.

The Watcher helped heave him up, trying her best to ignore him as he grit his teeth in pain. There was no time for distractions.

The fire escape was difficult to climb down; especially while supporting a semiconscious boy. The Watcher kept her hold around the ninja's waist, fearing that he might not be there the next second.

The Watcher always hated alleys; they were her worst enemy. But tonight, she was relieved to be in one. If anyone saw her, they would be dying to know why she was half carrying a boy who was barely conscious, why they were covered in blood, and why they were dressed like ninjas.

The street was thankfully empty. The only life nearby were a few rats that scurried around the sewers and dumpsters, looking for some dinner.

The Watcher looked around the dark street desperately, trying her best to remember which way to go. Her eyes seized the sight of a nicely kept apartment complex in the distance, and she sighed in relief.

The Watcher picked up her pace, the boy's head bobbing up and down with each step. She tried her best to keep him off his leg, putting half of his weight on her.

She pushed the door open with all the strength she could use, and stumbled through.

Mr. Merbury, the owner and manager of the apartment complex, glanced up from his paperwork. His mouth dropped open at the sight, and the Watcher felt a weight collapse in her stomach.

"Hello, Merb," the Watcher greeted, dazzling him with a friendly smile.

Mr. Merbury fumbled with his pen in surprise as he recognized the girl behind the blood and the mask.

"Miss Kreen!" he exclaimed, dropping his pen and shuffling in his seat, all his paperwork falling to the floor in a white mess. "Are you alright?"

"Why, I'm fine, Merb," the Watcher assured him, then glanced at the semiconscious boy. "But my friend here ran into a few street thugs and cut his thigh on a piece of broken glass, then one of them threw a brick at him and hurt the same leg. So I'm just going to go on up and get him checked on. Reese'll know what to do."

"O-of course, Miss Kreen," Mr. Merbury pushed up his glasses, a determined look on his face. Then, he picked up a walkie talkie. "Bo, Mrs. Kreen and...a...uh...friend of hers are in the lobby. They might need help with getting up there."

The Watcher nodded her thanks to the plump man, then stumbled towards the elevator.

No sooner had the Watcher arrived in front of the doors did they open, revealing the face of a man in his early twenties.

His bright blue eyes widened at the sight, and he opened his mouth to say something, but the Watcher only held up a blood-stained hand to silence him.

"I've got it, Bo," she stopped him, smiling sweetly. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you've got an anniversary gift to get Reese, right?"

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to question how she knew, but then he closed it again and nodded his head. He exited the elevator and turned around to wave her goodnight.

The Watcher carried the boy in, and flashed one more smile at Bo. Just as the doors were closing, her eyes traveled over to the manager.

"Good night, Merb," she called just before the doors closed.

Mr. Merbury nervously raised his hand and waved.

The Watcher smirked at him, then turned back to the boy. His eyes were only half open now, and he was beginning to look very tired.

"Wh-who are you?" he whispered in a shaky voice.

The Watcher smirked and began removing her mask.

"They call me the Watcher," she answered, feeling her mask beginning to slip.

The boy nodded, and slumped down in exhaustion, right on the edge of being unconscious.

Right before he slipped away, the Watcher removed her mask, revealing a pretty face with well-rounded cheek bones and freckles sprinkled on the bridge of her nose.

"But you may call me Heather."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Heather*

"What were you thinking,  
Heather?" Reese demands, folding her arms across her chest as she paces back and  
forth.

I shrug, running a hand over the blanket wrapped  
around my body.

"What was I supposed to do?" I question, looking at  
her. "Say, 'Oh my! That boy's injured. Oh well, he'll be fine. It's not like  
he's gonna bleed to death or anything.' He was hurt! I wasn't just gonna leave  
him there!"

Reese sighs and rubs her left arm; something she  
does when she's either stressed out or nervous.

"Well, you could've  
called," she objects.

I slowly sink further into my blanket, wishing that  
it could take me somewhere else, like Hawaii. Hawaii sounds  
nice.

"Heather," Reese says skeptically, staring me  
down,"did you leave your cell in your room again?"

"Maybe," I squeak,  
chewing on the inside of my left cheek.

Reese rolls her eyes and  
face palms herself. "Kids," she mutters, then returns to the guest bedroom,  
closing the door behind her.

I turn the tv on to see if there's anything good to  
watch, but only find boring shows about girls getting pregnant and  
relationships.

When I come around to the news station, I set the  
remote down and sit back. The news is my favorite show. It actually has reality  
involved.

"Oroku Saki donates twenty thousand dollars to the  
'Every Child Has a Home Foundation'," says a petite woman with bleached blond  
hair pulled up into a bun and cherry red lipstick professionally painted on her  
lips. She sits behind a neatly polished glass table with a stack of papers and a  
coffee mug set up in front of her.

She flashes a fake smile and curls the fingers on  
her right hand around the mug of coffee (I assume the coffee must be cold by  
now.). As she picks it up, she cues a full report from some guy named  
Bobby.

'Bobby' appears on the screen, wearing a tux, hazel  
eyes shining, light brown hair neatly combed. Standing next to him is none other  
than Oroku Saki. Dressed in an expensive-looking tux, his  
chin-length shiny black  
hair professionally combed and gelled back, black eyes curled up into a  
professional smile; Oruko Saki makes Bobby look like a street  
thug.

They're standing in some sort of room filled with  
tables coated in white cloth; wine glasses and silverware set up on each  
one.

Bobby asks Mr. Saki something about being close to  
children, and for a second, I actually think that I catch a shadow fall across  
the Japanese man's face; but it's gone the next second.

"I feel that my  
relationship with children and teens is very strong," Saki claims, causing me to  
roll my eyes at him. "I can't stand to see such young and innocent animals  
without homes; even if they are threats.

"Teenagers these days are  
turning into brutal animals," Oroku Saki's face twists into a scowl. "I wish to  
stop that. I believe that if we support both children and teens, we can change  
attitudes; possibly even the opinions of those who oppose me. I have heard of a  
few teenagers who dissaprove of my company..."

"Kissup," I snort,  
folding my arms across my chest.

I zone out as Mr. Saki rambles on about his  
'donation' and his 'beliefs in the children.'

Reese soon returns from  
the guest bedroom, carrying a white towel with splotches of blood decorating  
it.

"How is he?" I ask, rising from my spot on the  
couch.

"He's doing fine," she replies, dropping the towel  
in the dirty laundry basket. "He just lost a lot of blood. The wound on his  
thigh was pretty deep; deep enough to draw a lot of blood, but not deep enough  
to apply any damage to an artery.

"He's got a shaft fracture in his tibia. I put him  
in a cast, which will keep the infection away and will decrease the  
swelling.

"I stitched up the wound on his thigh and placed a  
patch over it. But there's one thing that I need to talk to you  
about..."

I feel my heart beginning to pound in fear. Did I  
drag this boy's butt all the way over here for nothing? Does he have a head  
wound that could be fatal?

"I don't think he's the one who got hit by that  
brick you saw someone throw," Reese says, looking me square in the  
eye.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, looking at her as if she's  
psycho. What in the world does she mean? This boy had to be the victim of that  
brick I threw!

Reese shakes her head, closing her eyes for a brief  
second.

"If I calculated right," she begins,"then the  
impact of the brick would've caused more damage than just a shaft fracture. A  
shaft fracture is most likely caused by sporting accidents; not flying bricks.  
It is also very common and not as serious compared to other  
fractures.

"Even though the thrower had a fifty foot distance,  
that brick still would've made more of an impact. This fracture looks to be  
caused by possibly some sort of weapon. It looks like a nunchuck struck him; the  
hit was hard enough to fracture his tibia.

"However, what I find  
strange is the fact that when I calculated this, I discovered that it was nearly  
impossible for that brick to have made contact with any of those...er...ninjas  
on the roof. The building the thrower was on may have been taller, but as the  
brick descended, it would have kept getting lower.

"That crunch you heard  
was, perhaps, not bones crunching, but something else. I don't know what, but I  
just know that couldn't have been a person. However, I do suspect  
that-"

"Reese," I cut her off, holding my hand up to  
silence her. "Please don't go all nerd on me tonight. I'm  
tired, stressed, and I just wanna relax."

A concerned look crosses  
her face, and she gives me a comforting pat on the back.

"I'll tell ya what,  
kiddo," she chirps, an encouraging smile lighting up her angelic face. "How  
'bout I take a quick shower to rinse off all this blood, then we'll settle down  
with some ice-cream and watch a movie."

"Yeah," I agree, nodding.  
I'll probably just pass out in the middle of the movie again, but I don't  
mind.

I continue on with the news, rolling my eyes at the  
reporters' fake smiles and overly-enthusiastic tones in their  
voices.

When Reese comes out of her room, she's wrapped up  
in a towel, muttering something about her brush running away. I hold back a  
laugh, watching her zoom around the den like a bee.

"Heather, have you seen  
my brush?" she asks, turning towards me.

"Last time I saw it, you  
were hiding it under your pillow; so Bo couldn't get to it," I say,  
shrugging.

She snaps a finger, realization shadowing her face.  
"That's right!" she exclaims, scurrying back into the bedroom, flinging the door  
closed behind her.

I chuckle and simply shake my head. Same ol'  
Reese.

When Reese finally returns, she's got her her  
chestnut-brown curls pulled up into a bouncy ponytail. She mischievously grins  
at me and skips towards the kitchen, humming quietly.

"So I guess it's my turn  
to pick out a movie," I call out, listening to the sound of cabinets opening and  
closing.

"Mmmhmmmm," is the only answer I  
get.

I crouch down in front of the movie shelf, running  
my fingers over the smooth edges of each case. I pause in front of a DVD I  
haven't seen in years.

"Hey Reese?" I call out, looking over the case. I  
could've sworn that we donated it to the orphanage before we moved out of our  
farm house in Wisconsin nearly four years ago.

"Hmmm?"

"When did we buy another  
copy of the 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter for fun. It's not exactly my best work, but I'm no professional author. A few new characters are introduced during this segment. **

**I must warn you that I am not the type of writer who gets straight to the point. I take my time with my writing. Please do not get mad if I have already written ten chapters (which I have not), and there still are no signs of the turtles being in this story. **

**I have no clue what you'll think of this chapter, but I can assure you that I only wrote it because I got bored. Enjoy!**

TMNT;More Than This

Chapter three

*Heather*

"Is he cute?"

"I don't know! I could only see his eyes when I was with him. When I got home, Reese wouldn't let me see him."

An awkward moment of silence drafts through the air.

"Well were his eyes cute?"

"Seriously, Hannah?"

Hannah Braugh leans against the locker next to mine, smirking suspiciously.

"I couldn't even see what color they were!" I exclaim, throwing my arms up in the air. "All I know is that he's got a pretty deep cut in the thigh and that he has a shaft fracture in his tibia. Reese won't tell me anything else."

There's a chilling silence between us, then Hannah leans in closer.

"Did you see them?" she asks softly, her smirk twisting into a face full of curiosity and...fear?

I freeze on the spot, one hand still clutching my locker door, the other gripping a textbook for French class.

What am I supposed to tell her? I silently ask myself. I can't go, 'Yeah I saw them! I decided to dress up as the Watcher and save the kid who attempted to kill one of them!'

Hannah already thinks I'm crazy.

"Well, I saw the one with the katanas," I reply as smoothly as I can, which, let me tell you is not as easy for me as it seems; I'm a horrible lier.

It's not completely a lie. I did see katana boy last night; when he just about ended up with a tanto blade embedded in the back of his head!

"Leonardo," Hannah breaths dreamily, gazing into space. "If only I could find a boy like that..."

I roll my eyes at her, slamming the locker door closed and shoving the textbook into my messenger bag.

"Hannah, there are many reasonable explanations," I say, slipping the strap over my left shoulder.

Her head snaps towards me, fixing me with her famous "Hannah glare".

"Like what?" she demands, folding her arms across her chest. It shocks me how much she resembles Leona- one of the two guys that she has a crush on.

"Hannah, this is NYC," I remind her. I get a raised eyebrow in response, questioning me on what that means. "I had a hobo ask me if he could borrow my toaster at Lino's last Saturday! Lino's, Hannah! That place is full of rich people. I don't even know how he got in.

"This city is full of crazy people. What I saw on the roof last night was probably just some guy trying to impersonate one of the Ninja Tur- characters from the show."

She shakes her head in disagreement, her earrings jingling.

"I don't care what you say," Hannah replies, then reaches down to pull something out of her bag, "but these guys are real."

She holds up a magazine; the face of Oroku Saki staring back at me. It says something about his donation to the "Every Child has a Home Foundation". Wow, these magazine designers work fast.

"Explain this," she points at Saki's picture. "Heather, this-" she taps her finger on the Asian man's face-"is no impersonator. This is an actual man! A kissup who is always doing something heroic everytime some sort of disaster occurs in the city!

"You've seen the proof; you told me yourself that you spotted a bunch of strange figures on the rooftops. This is no impersonation. This is real, and I know it."

I open my mouth to argue with her, but she cuts me off when she shoves the magazine into my hands.

"Read between the lines," she says in a threateningly low and angry voice. "There's so much more to the words written than meets the eye."

With that, she spins on her heel and stalks off, leaving me to wonder what just happened. As Hannah's golden locks dissapear around the corner, I feel a small hand rest on my shoulder.

I turn around to see the face of Noelle Mizel gazing at me with concern. She smiles encouragingly and removes her hand from my shoulder.

"Don't worry 'bout her," she reassures me in that slight southern accent of her's. "Hannah just gets upset with people who view her as lunatic."

"Aren't we all lunatics?" I shake my head, letting a small grin escape my shocked face.

"I ain't no lunatic," Noelle replies. For a second, I think I offended her; but then I realize that Noelle is using incorrect grammar. That, and I'm completely oblivious to the wide grin on her face.

"Keep telling yourself that."

Noelle runs a hand through her hair, her blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

"C'mon," she slightly yells, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me down the hall.

Ok, well that was totally normal.

Goodness, I need to stop underestimating this girl because of her size; she has one killer of a grip.

Suddeny, everything around me comes to a complete stop. There's no longer the sound of footsteps or laugher. Everything has evolved into a chilling silence.

Noelle is frozen in a position that someone would probably laugh at; hair is blown out behind her, blue eyes wide, a joyous grin painted across her face, one leg slightly bent off the ground, one arm reaching out in front of her. I would laugh, but right now, I'm so utterly confused.

"What the-" I begin to say, but I'm cut off as the room darkens, and a spotlight is brought down on me. I try to move, but Noelle's tiny hand that's clutching my wrist is like stone.

"Now hold on!" a woman's voice yells from out of nowhere. A young face appears in front of me, and I find myself looking at a pretty teen with strawberry blonde ringlets surrounding her angelic face.

Ok, did I pass out or something?

"You're not telling the story right," she states, folding her arms.

Say what?

"Who are you?" I demand, looking her over. She's dressed in a leather jacket and some sort of skirt that a cheerleader should be wearing.

"Name's Claire Burn, but that's not important right now," her lips purse, and she pulls out a book made of paper and starts flipping through the pages.

"Here we are," she runs her french manicure over a page, then snaps her fingers. Some sort of projection appears next to her.

Claire doesn't look up to see my confused face, but she most definitely can tell how I feel, because she reaches out and gives me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, kiddo," she smiles, still reading over the page, "it may be strange now, but you'll eventually get used to it. Everyone goes through this."

Ok, so you're telling me everyone has their lives paused so some crazy girl can pop up and tell them that they're "not telling the story right," and starts reading a book? Sure, that sounds believable.

"Ok," Claire huffs out, sounding like my gym teacher before he makes us do pushups,"let's get this lecture started."

Don't I get enough lectures from Reese?

"The story clearly says-" she holds up the paper book-"that when you see Noelle, you're supposed to quickly describe her shyness and her amazingly beautiful hair."

"Story?" I repeat, taking a mighty step forward, but I end up stuck halfway through the it; Noelle's grip on my wrist keeping me from going any further. "What do you mean by story? And what the heck is up with Noelle's hair?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Claire asks, closing the book and carelessly tossing it over her shoulder.

"Noticed what?" I automatically reply, tipping my head to the side in confusion.

She sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of her nose, then flashes me a dazzling grin.

"Sweetheart, this is a fan fiction."

I think I just lost my mind.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't of said it like that," she quickly says.

Ya think?

"Let me put it this way," Claire holds up her hands in exasperation. "You're life is real to you in your dimension, but in another dimension, you're just a character from a fan fiction story. The problem is that the story you're in has already been completed, and if you don't tell the story right, then the way the fan fiction goes is also gonna change, and the author is gonna have a lot of people bugging her about this.

"Noelle is like this dimension's version of the author; which explains the beautiful hair thing. Trust me, the writer of this story is so obsessed with her hair. In this part, you are supposed to have a brief explanation over Noelle. I know it's annoying to act like her hair's so amazing, but the writer's just insane. If you don't mention it, this psycho author will throw a brush at you."

Great. There's no way that this could get any weirder-

Suddenly, a blue item comes flying out of nowhere and hits Claire on the side of the head. When it lands, I can see what appears to be a light blue brush with a green handle.

I stand corrected.

Claire angrily picks up the brush and glares off in the distance.

"You'll pay for that, Ally!" she yells.

As if in response, a piece of paper delicately floats through the air, eventually coming to land at my feet. When I pick it up, I realize that there's a note scrawled across it in neat handwriting.

Dear Heather,

I know this is all strange for you. I never intended to confuse or anger you. You must understand that the power of fanfiction is so much larger than you can even imagine. Creating a new story or series is like creating a new life and a new dimension.

You just so happened to be a part of one of those dimensions. Who knows; I might be a part of one, too.

But one thing you must understand is that not following along with the story could create a huge mess, and it just might erase whatever results there were supposed to be, and create new ones. This could cause a chain reaction, which can endanger many lives. Just remember to add at least some more description for each character, be yourself, and you'll be fine.

Your author,  
Ally

Great. Before I know it, "Ally" and I are gonna be pen pals. She's already started it with the letter!

"How do I tell the story right if I'm not even the author of this story?" I question Claire, who's unconsciously leaning closer so she can read the letter.

"You're the protagonist," she says simply.

The protago-what?

"Ok, I have no clue what a progasonist is," I exclaim furiously, throwing my arms up in the air,"but I do know for sure that there's no way this is real. I am so dreaming, and I'm waking up now!"

Claire smirks at me as if what I just said was humorous.

"Whatever you say," she shrugs.

Claire snaps her fingers, and I find everything around me fading away; darkness slowly swallowing my vision.

**This probably seemed unrealistic, but like I said earlier, it was only for fun. I do have to admit that I admire my hair a little too much sometimes. It's thin, but I have a lot of it at the same time. It's also got this really rare and soft texture that's hard to find. Plus, it's a really pretty color.**

**Sorry, I'm getting off track here. This just proves that I love my hair a little too much.**

**Claire will be having a lot more appearences throughout the story. She's actually quite an important character. I'm the type of person who likes to plan ahead for her stories, and that includes adding backgrounds for my characters. Only a few people I know have knowledge of all my characters and their backgrounds.**

**The cover for this story is a picture of Hayden Panettiere. She doesn't exactly resemble Heather in real life, but in this one picture, with a city in the background, what looks like straight, ash blonde hair, and a black t-shirt on, she sets up a perfect image of Heather. I'll probably be posting links to pictures of other characters on my profile info soon.**

**Comment and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is sort of where things get a little more serious.**

TMNT; More Than This

Chapter 4

*Heather*

When I come around, I can feel the linoleum floor of the school beneath me. There are familiar voices hovering over me.

"Is she ok?" the first voice asks. I recognize that same soft tone, but I just can't come to remember who this girl is and how I know her.

"Does she look ok to you?" the second voice snaps.

"She's not bleeding."

"And that makes her ok?"

"Marie, she could have a concussion," the third voice points out.

Wait a minute. I know that calm tone and that slight southern accent! Of course; it's Noelle!

"I've had one of those before," the first voice replies.

"Of course you have," Noelle sighs, sounding exasperated

"I have, too. Noelle, you may not be the type to get concussions, but trust me when I say this; they are not fun."

I groan softly, pushing myself to sit up. When I open my eyes, I find myself gazing at three girls, each with concerned looks on their faces.

"You ok, Heather?" the blonde asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?" I moan, rubbing the bump beginning to form on the back of my head.

"You passed out," the one with the long, golden-brown locks answers, offering a hand to help me up. "Took quite a fall there. Ya really scared me. I thought that somethin' was really wrong with ya."

The fog in my mind clears up, and it all comes back to me. These three girls; I've known them since I moved here. Well, at least one of them.

Now I honestly don't wanna go into too much detail about these girls, but I was told to. Ok, wait a second. I was only dreaming. Why the heck am I listening to someone from my dream?!

Oh well.

Olivia, the blonde, smiles reassuringly.

Liv keeps her blonde locks cut short, barely passing her chin. She's got that tan that you would see on most southern girls. Her face is a mix between a twelve year-old and the ages we are now. She's completed with a pair of large blue eyes, outlined by long, dark lashes.

Standing farthest away from me is Marie.

Marie's a complete different story from the other two. Her voice is soft and soothing. Her face is framed with long, dark waves. We used to think her hair was black, until she told us that it's dark brown.

Marie's eyes aren't big like Olivia and Noelle's are, but they're soft and kind. They look black from a distance, but they're really an incredibly dark brown. Her skin's way darker than Olivia's, a nice tan that any Californian girl would be jealous of.

She's the shortest out of the three; Noelle beating her with a nice half-inch.

And finally, there's Noelle.

Noelle has that young, calm kind of voice. She's always been petite. She's got these long, perfectly straight locks of hair. Now I can't exactly put my finger on it, but her hair would be somewhere around a light brown color with blonde highlights and a red tint; what I call golden-brown for short. It's that type of soft and silky kind that a lot of girls at our school are jealous of.

She's fair-skinned, with the exception of faded freckles that line her arms and are sprinkled across her cheeks, nose, and forehead. Her blue eyes are large, like Olivia's, but they're softer, with a few flecks of green in them. Around night time, if you look closely, they look like an aqua-marine kind of color. Long, dark lashes that lighten out at the tips outline them, making them seem even larger than usual.

If you wanted to, you could say that she resembles a twelve-year-old.

"Sorry, guys," I mumble, balancing myself. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Another movie night with Reese?" Noelle guesses, looking concerned.

But there's also something about the look she gives me that says she knows more than is being said. Noelle's always been the type to understand someone she's close to right off the bat; that's what I love and hate about her.

"Yeah, Elle," I reply, using her nickname. Noelle doesn't really like being called by her real name; she prefers either Elle or Ella.

"You sure you can walk?" Olivia asks, looking ready to support me any minute.

"I'm fine," I sound a little frustrated, but I don't think she blames me. I've never been the type who likes a lot of questions, especially if they include my wellbeing.

"Hannah texted me after you fainted," Noelle falls into step with me, a glimmer of excitement flickering in her eyes. "She said there's a possibility that they could be real."

I sigh and run a finger through my blonde locks, feeling frustrated. Why does Hannah have to make things even more complicated?

"It could be an impersonator," I try, hoping that Elle won't blow up at me like Hannah did. Thankfully, she only smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"True."

When we exit the school, I realize how late it is. The place is completely deserted, with the exception of a group of girls standing under the shade of an oak tree.

"Where have you guys been?" a tall brunette approaches us with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Sorry, KC," Noelle steps forward, hugging her best friend.

Kay Colens doesn't hesitate to embrace her. These two have known each other since they were in diapers, and are nearly inseperatable.

"We've been waiting for you for nearly twenty minutes!" a towering blond exclaims, running forward to meet us. "What happened?"

"Miss Sarcasm here fainted," Olivia sneers, earning a death glare from me.

Kay raises an eyebrow at me.

"She didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Noelle covers for me, glancing my way. I smile at her in thanks.

"Well ok then," the tall blond, Mory, says clapping her hands together. "We were about to leave without you girls-"

"You had better not," Marie speaks up for the first time, and we all look at her in surprise. Marie's not the type to get mad at people. Apparently, she notices this too, and quickly adds,"It would be disrespectful."

"Oooookay," Olivia quickly points towards the road. "We should get going now."

•••••••••••••••••••••

"So she just blew up at you?"

"Yeah. I have no clue what her deal was! She just got mad and stormed away."

The sun has just started to fall in the sky, splashing red, orange, and pink throughout the world of New York. The buildings around us fade into shadows as Noelle and I make our way down the street.

"Hannah'll come around," is the best response that comes from Noelle, the girl who would probably make millions if she became a psychiatrist.

"You ok?" I ask, furrowing my brow with concern.

She smiles reassuringly, but it seems a little strained.

"I just miss 'Bama," she says, once again looking at the setting sun. "At my old house, you could get the most amazing pictures of the landscape; especially those of the sunset. You could lie out in the front yard and gaze at the stars, even pray if you wanted to. There were plenty of fireflies to catch, too. But it's not like that here, and it just makes me miss my old home even more."

She notices me cocking an eyebrow, and panic fully sets into her face.

"No no; I didn't mean it like that! I love NYC, I really do. It's an amazing city. But I'm not built for the city, Heather. I'm built for the fresh scent of southern air."

I chuckle at her, amused by her immediate reaction.

"I'm not from here either, Elle," I remind her. "I lived on a farmhouse out in Wisconsin until I was twelve. I miss it, too."

Before she can answer, her phone goes off. She takes one look at it and mouths 'mom' to me. I nod in understanding and wave goodbye to her. No one ever wants to be around Elle and her mom when they're on the phone.

Mr. Merbury gives me one nervous look as I pass by him, waving politely. I have no clue why he's so scared of me, but I guess that Merb has had a traumatic past that involves a teenage girl like me.

"Miss Kreen," he calls out behind me. I turn to face him, cocking my head to the side.

"Teresa left the building only a few minutes ago with Mr. Diles," he pulls a folded piece of paper out of his coat and hands it to me. "She said to give this to you."

I nod, take the note out of his grasp, and leave him there to search for his pen...again.

I glance down at the note, recognizing Reese's perfect scrawls immediately.

Heather,

As you know, it is Bo and I's two year anniversary. Bo is taking me out somewhere for a very special "surprise."

Our "guest" woke up at least an hour ago. He's very skittish and it takes a while to get him to talk directly to you without the use of threats. He told me to call him San, although I suspect that's not his real name.

Please be careful when you arrive. I showed him a few pictures of you, but he still might panic. Even though I told him not to be up and around a lot, I suspect he didn't listen.

Approach him carefully and tell him your name. Do not threaten him with words or a weapon.

I'll see you later.

Love,

Reese

I fold the paper up, taking in all of this information.

Ok, so I have some random teenage boy who I found on a rooftop in my apartment right now. He has no clue where he is. He's skittish, wary, and very frightened. There's a 99.9% chance that he's gonna attack me when I walk through that door.

I'm doomed.

The apartment door is utterly still, mocking me as I approach it. Everything's quiet; so quiet. When the key makes a click in the lock, I expect to see a knife pierce through the wood. Nothing. The knob turns slowly, like from one of those horror movies.

When the door creaks open, the apartment's quiet. The lamp next to the couch illuminates the room with a golden glow.

I gulp and take a step in. I consciously count each step, expecting the worst to come.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four-

I don't know how I didn't notice the blade was there, but one second, everything's fine, and the next, the blade of Reese's favorite kitchen knife is at my neck.

I can't hear him breath or anything, but I know he's there. I know that if I move, I'll die, and he might go after Reese next.

"Hello," a chilling voice coos from behind me. "You must be Heather."

Maybe coming home wasn't such a good idea.

**I think I described my character, Noelle, a little too much. *Sighs.* Oh well.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

TMNT; More Than This

Chapter 5

*Heather*

Creak, creak, creak.

Silence.

Creak, creak, creak.

Silence.

Creak, creak, creak.

The black-uniformed boy paces back and forth, stops to look out the window, and starts over again.

You would think that such a stealthy guy could move around soundlessly.

I yawn and take a sip of my tea, feeling bored out of my mind.

After this ninja guy threatened to slit my throat if I screamed, "San" came hobbling in on a crutch with a cast on his right leg. He told the guy that I was good, and that I wasn't any threat to them.

When Mister Kitchen Knife released me, I demanded to know what was going on. Of course, they refused, and I had let out a loud squeal. That got them talking for sure.

*Flashback+

I placed a kettle on the stove, then turned to look at them both.

"San" looked way stronger now, and I could clearly see the muscles rippling across his arm everytime he moved the crutch. He wasn't small, like I thought he was.

He was tall, almost as tall as Bo. He had large, deep brown eyes that gazed at me from behind those thick, dark lashes. He had the type of hair that Elle has; a soft and thin texture, but a lot hair. I couldn't exactly make out what color it was; too dark to be brown, but too light to be black.

I hadn't expected to see his golden tan; I was convinced that he was quite pale. He was still way too skinny and weak, but he definitely had that muscular tone to him.

He'd probably have girls crawling all over him if I took him to school.

The other boy, Eric, was shorter, but that didn't make him any less attractive.

He was darker-skinned than "San," with midnight black curls and narrowed blue eyes. He seemed way more dangerous, only a small hint of kindness on his face.

At least that's what I figured at first.

"Alright," I said, folding my arms. "Start talking."

"We can't tell you too much," Eric informed me, sharing a glance with "San."

"We are ninjas," the taller boy started.

"No duh," I rolled my eyes.

"When I was young," he ignored my comment,"my parents were killed during a break-in. I was sent to an orphanage, where I met Eric."

"My parents died in a car crash," Eric added. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know how you feel," I replied. "When I was just a baby, my parents disappeared. They were never found, and the owners of a couple of orphanages in Europe adopted me."

Both boys exchanged a panicked look. Although I was dying to know what was wrong, I waved them on to continue their story.

"Four years ago," Eric kept his gaze fixed on the floor,"our orphanage was attacked. Most of the teenagers were taken, including Bren and I."

Oh, so that's his name.

"We were trained to become ninjas," Bren's gaze clearly showed fear. "Many of us were punished for disobeying orders. Those who argued against our trainers were to be beheaded..."

He trailed off and looked away, his terrified expression giving the rest away.

"Right in front of you," I finished for him in a whisper.

"Yeah," Eric nodded. "They said that if we didn't follow orders, we would end up like them."

"It took us two years to be able to fight in battle," Bren looks up, his eyes locking with mine for a few seconds. "And then we were finally told why this was going on. If you've ever seen or heard of Oroku Saki-"

"Like I can't," I snorted. "He's such a kissup."

"Yes, I know," Bren's voice was low and threatening, making me shiver.  
"But he's not as good as he seems. Oroku Saki is a heartless man; a man who kills anyone who gets in his way. Well, a while back, a group of four very strange ninjas became his newest enemies."

I gulped hard, glancing towards the den.

I did not like where this was going.

As Eric opened his mouth to continue on with the story, I held my hand up, telling him not to speak.

"Wait a second," I looked between the two of them, and my eyes landed on the symbol on Eric's uniform.

"No way," I backed away from them, and held onto the counter to stay balanced. "It can't be. This cannot be happening."

"Heather?" Bren stepped forward, looking confused.

"S-stay away from me," I stuttered, the bile rising up my throat. Bren backed away, still seeming utterly confused.

"The Foot," I choked out, and pointed at the symbol on Eric's uniform. He glanced down at it and looked at me curiously. "No way! This cannot be real. You aren't- they aren't...none of this makes sense!"

I massaged my temples, and looked back up at them. Both boys seemed bewildered, exchanging questioning glances between eachother.

"Ok," I sighed, then stood up straighter. "Sorry about that. I was spazzing out."

"Heather, seriously, what's wrong? How do you know about the Foot?" Bren's serious expression almost sent me back into my spazz state.

"Hold on!" I said, then raced between the two of them. I kneeled down in front of the movie shelf, trying to find that same disc. It was gone.

Then my eyes landed on the coffee table, where a single DVD case lay. I snatched it up and slipped the DVD into the player. When the menu showed up, I clicked on the first episode and motioned for the two boys to sit down.

When the episode began, both of their shoulders stiffened as Leonardo introduced himself.

Their reactions went from panicked, to curious, to scared, and then to mad.

As the end credits started playing, I clicked the tv off, and waited to hear what they had to say. Nothing.

That's when the kettle in the kitchen whistled, and I left them there to get over the shock.

*End of flashback.*

Five minutes later, I sit here, watching Eric pace back and forth. Bren's in the kitchen, fixing some macaroni and cheese.

Eric lets out one big, "Huph!" and turns to face me.

"What is going on?" he demands.

"I wish I could answer that question, Eric, but I have no clue what's going on, either."

"Well what is the point of that?" he points towards the DVD case.

"That's a show I used to watch. It's very interesting, too. Who's you're favorite character?"

He growls deeply at the smirk on my face. I throw back my head and laugh, wiping away the panicked tears in my eyes.

"I honestly don't know what's going on. I thought that it was just a cartoon. I had no clue that you guys were real. It makes just about as much sense to me as it does to you."

"It must be mixed dimension," Bren says, entering the room on his one crutch.

"What's that?" I tip my head to the side.

"Well, I don't actually know if it exists, but there was this one fan fiction I read where these people lived in a mixed dimension. Anyways, a mixed dimension is a dimension that mixes two different dimensions together. Apparently, there is a dimension like that cartoon.

"Apparently, Heather's dimension is from that cartoon in our world called The Watcher, which is about an ordinary girl who becomes a ninja known as the Watcher at night. Somehow, this dimension was created many years ago. It's one where our two worlds collide."

There's a long silence between us.

I have my own cartoon? Sweet!

"Come again?"

Bren sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, then looks up at us.

"Heather, would you care to explain?" he gestures to Eric, who looks completely lost.

"Eric," I speak to him as if he six,"why don't we go watch some more Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while Bren explains my own cartoon to me."

As I turn the tv back on, the knob on the front door begins to turn.

"Well I guess that's my cue!" Eric flips over the couch, opens the window, and disappears into the night, leaving Bren and I alone on the couch, "Attack of the Mousers" beginning to play on the tv.

The door flings open, and in walks Reese, looking like Miss America in an elegant silver dress, her chestnut curls falling across her shoulders. Bo comes in behind her, looking joyful, and wraps an arm around her.

"I didn't know you were this far into season three," Bren mumbles, earning a curious glance from me. He just shakes his head and mouths 'later' to me.

When I look back at my adopted sister, she's got a smile bigger than Texas on her face.

She holds out her left hand, and my stomach twists in knots at the sights of the shimmering diamond ring on her middle finger.

"We're getting married!"

**I might not be able to upload the sixth chapter for a while. It's gonna be in third person, but from Donnie's point of view at the same time. It feels like I'm stuck on a doornail. I know what happens next, but I just don't know how to write it out. **

**Anyways, after this chapter, things are gonna start getting serious. I'm not gonna have a bunch of characters goofing off all the time.**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	6. Character Guide

**Ok, sorry if you were reading this, and it suddenly was deleted. I uploadeed the wrong one, so...yeah.**

**Some of these characters are not gonna be in the first book. **

**Tell me who you like best and who you relate to best!**

Character guide

Heather (Heath, The Watcher, HKree, or Elevator Angel)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"8  
Hair color: ash blond  
Hair texture: straight and thick  
Eye color: greenish-blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: sarcastic. Very stubborn. Doesn't care what others think about her.  
Ability: supposedly human. Trained in martial arts, does gymnastics, and competitive swimming.

Bren (Mister Mind Reader)  
Gender: male  
Age: 15  
Height: 6"2  
Hair color: extremely dark brown  
Eye color: dark brown  
Hair texture: silky, thin and a lot of hair; has bangs that sweep across his forehead perfectly  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: shy and clever. A Christian with the desire to paint and a soft heart towards those he loves.  
Abilities: human. Trained in martial arts, played hockey, and used to skii.

Reese  
Gender: female  
Age: 22  
Height: 5"10  
Hair color: chestnut brown  
Hair texture: silky, curly and thick  
Eye color: light brown  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: people-person. Very open and friendly. Loves animals and is a softy towards anyone in need.  
Abilities: human. Trained in gymnastics, was a cheerleader, and did ballet.

Hannah (Hanners)  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"9  
Hair color: golden  
Hair texture: very soft and straight  
Eye color: blue  
Skin color: golden tan  
Personality: dramatic. Friendly and open but sensitive. Can be a drama queen at times.  
Abilities: human. Does gymnastics, is a cheerleader, and dances.

Eric (Spider boy [Claire gave him the nickname])  
Gender: male  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"11  
Hair color: coal black  
Hair texture: thick and curly  
Eye color: bright blue  
Skin color: a little tan  
Personality: people-person. Very smart, but is clumsy and a danger towards anything that explodes. Talkative, sweet, very open, and an animal lover.  
Abilities: human. Trained in martial arts, used to skii, played soccer, and fences.

Claire (G-girl)  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"9  
Hair color: strawberry blond  
Hair texture: silky, thin, and falls in ringlets  
Eye color: Baby blue  
Skin color: golden tan  
Personality: sarcastic. Acts like a know-it-all. Can be sassy. Smart, clever, friendly, outgoing, and temperamental. A softy towards cats.  
Abilities: guardian/mortal/unknown. It is supposed that she was a Cheerleader, did gymnastics, danced, and did ballet in her first life.

Bo  
Gender: male  
Age: 23  
Height: 6"1  
Hair color: regular blond  
Hair texture: thick and wavy  
Eye color: dark blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and friendly. Loves to design buildings.  
Abilities: human. Played football, hockey, and surfs.

Chame  
Gender: male  
Age: 1  
Hair color: silver tabby  
Hair texture: short and silky; thin  
Eye color: moss green  
Personality: defender. Although he's just a cat, he can be very protective over Heather. Very intelligent and only gets along with a dog if he knows that it's not a threat.  
Abilities: human turned into cat. Can fight like a human.

John (everything about him depends on the next book so in this book he might be a year younger)  
Gender: male  
Age: 16 (in the next book)  
Height: 5"11  
Hair color: white-blond  
Hair texture: surfer-like and falls into his eyes perfectly. Silky.  
Eye color: hazel  
Skin color: Californian tan  
Personality: brave. Friendly only to the ones he trusts, protective, clever, smart, and loves to surf.  
Abilities: human. Trained in martial arts, surfs, swims competitively, skateboards, skates, snowboards, fences, and skiis.

Sarah (Sare)  
Gender: female  
Age: 14  
Height: 5"6  
Hair color: light brown  
Hair texture: smooth and silky; straight  
Eye color: dark brown  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: protective. Brave, sweet, smart, clever, animal-lover.  
Abilities: psychic/telekinetic. Played tennis and softball.

Andry (An)  
Gender: female  
Age: 13  
Height: 5"4  
Hair color: feathery red  
Hair texture: smooth silky and wavy  
Eye color: bright blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: sweet. Shy, very smart, soft-hearted, and protective. Loves dogs.  
Abilities: shifter. Played soccer, softball, and bowled.

Emmy (Ems)  
Gender: female  
Age: 13  
Height: 5"3 1/2  
Hair color: dirty blond  
Hair texture: smooth silky and curly  
Eye color: bright blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: shy. Sweet, soft-hearted, animal lover, sensitive.  
Abilities: communicator with anything not human. Did ballet, was the only one to not lose her memory and recognize Bren, and trained in dance.

Sam  
Gender: male  
Age: 16  
Height: 6"1  
Hair color: strawberry blond  
Hair texture: soft and curly  
Eye color: moss green  
Skin color: golden tan  
Personality: shy. Sweet, smart, funny, and sensitive.  
Abilities: guardian. Can surf, skii, and fence.

Debby (Deb)  
Gender: female  
Age: 34  
Height: 5"8  
Hair color: dark brown  
Hair texture: thick and curly  
Eye color: gray  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: protective. Sweet, soft-hearted towards children, very protective of her own daughter, and calm.  
Abilities: human. Used to surf and swim competitively.

Kayana (Ana)  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5"8  
Hair color: midnight black  
Hair texture: thick, sleek, and straight  
Eye color: royal blue  
Skin color: Hawaiian tan  
Personality: stubborn and sweet. Very defensive, ignorant, and clever. Soft-hearted towards animals. Kind, caring, and polite. Hates when people act like she's fragile.  
Abilities: human. Can surf, does gymnastics, races with motorcycles, dirt bikes, and mountain bikes, fences, and dives competitively.

Rob  
Gender: male  
Age: 35  
Height: 6"4  
Hair color: dark brown  
Hair texture: thick and short  
Eye color: dark brown  
Skin color: medium brown  
Personality: protective. Ignorant, defensive, brave, and temperamental.  
Abilities: human. Was a part of the National Guard, played football, wrestled, and played hockey.

Lex  
Age: 16  
Height: 5"7  
Hair color: orangish-red  
Hair texture: thick and curly  
Eye color: depends on mood. Yellow, green, blue, and amber.  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: brave. Very wary, protective, soft-hearted towards any feline, secretive, clever, ignorant, and very open to only the ones who she trusts.  
Abilities: animal adapter. Does archery, loves to run, can climb up trees, and is trained to live in the wildlife. Is human on the outside, but has the spirit of a Tiger. Can turn into a Tiger or a house cat and has all the same senses and reactions of one.

Bonder  
Gender: male  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"11  
Hair color: reddish-brown  
Hair texture: thick and wavy  
Eye color: depends on mood. Sandy brown, dark gray, clear blue, and light reddish-brown.  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: courageous. Protective, defensive, open-hearted, brave, clever, and strong-willed.  
Abilities: animal adapter. Can wield a sword, trained to live in the wildlife, can climb up trees, leap from tree-to-tree, fence, and loves to run. Is human on the outside, but a wolf on the inside. Can turn into a wolf and has all the same senses and reactions of one.

Dex  
Gender: male  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"10  
Hair color: midnight black  
Hair texture: sleek and wavy  
Eye color: depends on mood. White, bright green, navy blue, and onyx black.  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: smart. Clever, kind, cunning, respectful, and polite.  
Abilities: electronic adaptor. Can work well with computers and run fast. Is a human on the outside, but is like an electronic on the inside. Still thinks like a human, but knows a lot due to having an electronic ability. Can turn into different types of vehicles, iPods or phones, sometimes tvs, and lamps.

Grel  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5"5  
Hair color: bright golden brown  
Hair texture: thick, wavy, and soft  
Eye color: depends on mood. Golden, pearly white, silver, and bright red.  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: brave. Trustworthy, caring, kind, and gentle. Strong-willed, courageous, stubborn, and ignorant.  
Abilities: animal adapter. Does archery, can run fast, fish, climb trees, and survive in the wild. Is a human on the outside, but an Eagle on the inside. Can turn into an Eagle and has the same senses and reactions as one.

Willow  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"6  
Hair color: light brown  
Hair texture: thick and straight  
Eye color: grass green  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: shy. Sweet, caring, friendly, and an animal-lover.  
Abilities: earth element. Controls and creates the growth of plants.

Streak  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Height: 5"10  
Hair color: raven black  
Hair texture: sleek and straight  
Eye color: icy blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: out-going. Caring, sweet, protective, clever, and trust-worthy.  
Abilities: water element. Can control and create water.

Breeze  
Gender: male  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"11  
Hair color: sandy blond  
Hair texture: thick and wavy  
Eye color: light brown  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: brave. Calm, caring, strong-willed, clever, and trust-worthy.  
Abilities: wind element. Can control and create wind.

Blaze  
Gender: male  
Age: 18  
Height:6"0  
Hair color: orange and red  
Hair texture: sleek and thick  
Eye color: amber  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: temperamental. Brave, courageous, wary, ignorant, and stubborn.  
Abilities: fire element. Can control and create fire.

Marley (Mar, Goldie, or Ley.)  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5"6  
Hair color: dishwater blond  
Hair texture: thick, straight, and shaggy if not brushed for a while  
Eye color: chocolate brown  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: people-person. Stubborn, smart, funny, sweet, friendly, clumsy, chatty, energetic, and optimistic.  
Abilities: human. Plays soccer, volleyball, and does cheerleading. Can talk people to sleep.

Cody (Code or Co-Cat)  
Gender: female  
Age: 16  
Height: 5"9  
Hair color: black  
Hair texture: thick and curly  
Eye color: soft blue  
Skin color: fair  
Personality: people-person. Sweet, friendly, gentle, smart, and shy.  
Abilities: half-adapter. Plays soccer and basketball. Can turn into a cat & still communicate with humans. Has cat instincts. Can figure out passwords and codes easily, hence the nickname "Code."

Tercera (Terc)  
Gender: female  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"11  
Hair color: chestnut  
Hair texture: thick and falls across her shoulders in large curls.  
Eye color: a hypnotizing greenish-blue  
Skin-color: fair  
Personality: calm, cool, and collected. Seems very mysterious throughout the first few books.  
Abilities: it is unknown what exactly she is. Dances, sings, and takes archery classes. Seems almost good at any sport. Can read minds and freeze any object or living thing, but cannott freeze time.

Kay (K.C)  
Gender: female  
Age: 14 or 15  
Height: 5"8  
Eye color: chocolate brown  
Hair color: light brown  
Hair texture: long, straight, thin, and soft.  
Skin color: medium tan  
Personality: sweet, shy, clever, and very friendly. Loves all animals and nature. Has a crush on Donnie.  
Ability: healer. Can heal almost any wounds. Plays softball, used to cheerlead, and does a little bit of ninjitsu.

Marie  
Gender: female  
Age: 14 or 15  
Height: 5"4  
Eye color: dark brown. Wears glasses  
Hair color: black  
Hair texture: long, thick, and wavy.  
Skin color: tan  
Personality: quiet, shy, and nice. Is polite towards others and loves to hang with friends. Loves cats.  
Abilities: unknown. Loves to draw, watch anime, and read manga.

Noelle  
Gender: female  
Age: 14 or 15  
Height: 5"5  
Eye color: icy blue with green and gray mixed into it.  
Hair color: light brown with blonde highlights and a red tint. Better known as golden brown.  
Hair texture: long, naturally straight, thin, but a lot of hair, and extremely soft.  
Skin color: fair.  
Personality: creative. Is sweet, kind, funny, unique, and polite towards others.  
Abilities: maker. Can create anything she thinks up in her mind if she wants to. Swims and plays tennis. Loves to read, write, sing, and take pictures.

Olivia  
Gender: female  
Age: 14 or 15  
Height: 5"7  
Eye color: sky blue  
Hair color: dirty blonde  
Hair texture: short, straight, thin, and soft.  
Skin color: depends on time of the year. During the summer, really tan, and during the winter, fair.  
Personality: out-going. Loud, funny, friendly, talkative, and very open to others.  
Abilities: unknown. swims and runs. Loves to play a lot of sports for fun. Is always on the move.


	7. Directory

**So I went back and read over the character guide, and realized that there were some things I forgot to explain! The words in () were supposed to be nicknames for those characters. This is a directory. It'll help you figure out some of the character's abilities. I think I might've forgotten to include a few.**

TMNT: More Than This

Directory

GUARDIANS

Definition- a Guardian is a person whose life is stuck between life and death. If the person chooses death then he/she won't be alive; but if he/she chooses life, they might end up in a coma. These people are reborn either as humans or as a conscience for their assignment with absolutely no memory of their first lives at all.

When they reach a certain point of age, they begin receiving their full powers and are gifted with a mind connection with the human they protect that allows them to communicate silently. Those who are reborn as consciences develop a mortal body for themselves.

Powers- a Guardian's powers can range from creating forcefields to shooting scalding beams through their eyes and the palms of their hands. Guardians also have the power to communicate and share visions with their human's through the mind. Both can see the other's feelings and physically feel the other's pain if one is wounded.

Assignments- assignments are the humans that the guardians are assigned to protect, usually because they have specifically special powers and threatening enemies are after them. They can communicate with their Guardians through the mind, and can also receive and share visions of different events.

Guardians- Claire, Sam, and possibly Marie.

SHIFTERS

Definition and power- shifters are like shape-shifters, except they can shift into any nonliving object and still communicate with humans.

Shifters- Andry

COMMUNICATORS

Definition and power- communicators usually can understand and talk to any living thing or unliving object (sounds crazy, right?).

Communicators- Emmy

MAKERS

Definition and power- Makers usually wear certain necklaces that represents which types they are. There are multiple types of Makers, but the All Maker is the most powerful type. Makers are humans with imaginations so powerful that they can create certain objects or living things, depending on their type of imaginations. All Makers are every type of Maker together. They usually find it harder than most others to control their powers.

Makers- Noelle

DARKS

Definition and powers- Darks are Angels of Darkness that haven't excepted their full powers yet, which include no feelings, and too much darkness. Darks have only a minimum amount of powers. If they choose not to become Angels of Darkness, then they receive the gift of becoming an Angel of Light, where they will have the ability to heal, fly, create light, and do so much more.

Darks- Olivia

HEALERS

Definition and powers- Healers are humans with abilities to heal battle wounds. They must be able to master their powers before they can fully heal a terrible wound. The same goes for healing mutants or imaginary creatures. Healers can also fly or transport to different places. They receive visions when a loved one is in trouble or wounded. They can use their powers to grow healing herbs within seconds.

Healers- Kay

ADAPTERS (multiple characters)

Definition- an adapter is a human on the outside, but they could really have the souls of an animal or the brains like an electronic. Adapters are divided into two different groups; the animals and the electronics. It is very rare to meet an adapter that could turn into something different.  
Adapter's eyes also change colors when they're in different moods. They can turn into the animal/object they are whenever they want to.


	8. Chapter 6

**So I decided to switch up my chapter six and my chapter seven. So now my chapter seven is chapter six. **

**That basically just means this chapter was supposed to be chapter seven, but is now chapter six. **

**I know it's late, but I had to finish my homework first. Listening to a little bit of Jackson 5 is what inspired me to post this. So you can thank J5 for this chapter. **

**Just to make sure I'm not the only one, does anyone else relate people from shows and celebrities to the turtles? I'm always doing that. I'm afraid to call Michael from J5 Mikey. Sometimes, I do, and then I start freaking out. Lol.**

**There's this really tall boy at my school named Raphael, and he's a football play. He's actually really nice, thought. We also have a Leonardo (Leo for short), who's Mexican. There's a Michael, too. No Donnie. My best friend's SCIENCE teacher is Mr. Stockman. Imagine that!**

**Anyways, this chapter is pretty long compared to the others. We get to learn more about Bren and his past. We also learn more about Heather.**

"The moments of discovery we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."

**Chapter 6**

***Heather***

Married.

The same word haunts my thoughts; even after Reese scolds Bren for being up when he should be resting and sends him off to bed. I give her and Bo a big hug and congratulate them, then scurry off to my room.

Married.

It's not that I'm not happy for Reese and Bo, but I've never imagined my adopted older sister with a husband and possibly children.

Reese is the kind of girl who needs to live. She's always wanted to explore the world, but a husband could hold her back.

Sure, she'd have to wait until I graduated highschool and went off on my own to some college before she could start her trip, but that still doesn't hold Reese back. She's taken me to some interesting places before.

But a husband? It just doesn't seem like Reese!

Married.

I don't even know what their plans are for after they get married. Are they gonna move us out to the country, where they can raise a family and throw away all their dreams for each other? Am I gonna end up leaving my beloved home and friends, and have to start over again at some tiny highshool with kids who I don't even know?

And what about Bren? We can't take him with us. He's a Foot ninja and an orphan. Bren has Eric to think about, and probably some other friends in the Foot too. I don't wanna leave him behind either. The Foot may be looking for him. Last I checked, those who leave that clan usually don't "go" in a nice way.

But we can't take him away from Eric. Bren probably knows that Eric will be questioned and possibly tortured in order to reveal his friend's whereabouts.

How can I even trust Bren when he tried to murder one of those creatures last night? Why have I been treating him like someone completely innocent when he's not? Is it possible that Bren was not the lethal assassin with the tanto blade?

There's only one way to find out.

I slip out the door and sneak down the hallway, using the ninja stealth I learned about in my marshal arts class.

Bren's bedroom door is cracked slightly, and the faintest sound of music slowly drifts to my ears. It's not any of that loud music with rapping and computerized voices in it.

It's Christian music.

I pause for a second, listening to the melody just to make sure that I'm hearing things right. He's singing along, I know that. I'm just trying to figure out the lyrics.

"Bless the lord  
Oh my soul  
Worship his holy name  
Sing like never before  
Oh my soul  
I'll worship your holy name."

He's good. No, scratch that, he's scary good.

"Come in, Heather," he calls out, startling me away from my thoughts.

I slowly push the door open, and see that he hasn't even been facing me, but has been sketching something in a notebook.

How did he know I was there?

"Your necklace was jingling," he says, as if he's reading my mind. "I could hear it from down the hall."

I glance down at the green amulet hanging from my neck, and realize that he's right.

"Oh," I glance back up to see him still casually drawing in the notebook. "I'm sorry."

He looks up at me in surprise, and cracks a large grin. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Oh, well I...uhh...," I suddenly find the floor to be very interesting.

Bren laughs, which seriously doesn't help the blush spreading on my cheeks.

I meet his gaze, and see amusement sparkling in his deep brown eyes.

He looks cute when he's laughing- no! What are you thinking?! You only just figured out his name a few hours ago!

I figure that maybe if I start a normal conversation with him, then I can wait a while before asking about the tanto blade.

I finger the green amulet and decide that maybe this would be a good way to start a conversation.

"It was my-"

"Mother's," he finishes for me, going back to his drawing. "Before she and your father disappeared, she took the amulet from around her own neck and placed it in your hands, then she told you that she loved you and to never forget her.

"That is one of the only things you remember about your parents, and you keep that amulet on in honor of your mother. It changes colors every now and then, but you believe that it is only because of the batteries."

My mouth drops and I can feel my jaw sitting on the floor.

"How did you-"

"Know that?" Bren cuts me off again, glancing up to see my shocked expression. He looks at me as if I have three heads, and I realize that my mouth must still be hanging open. I take my right hand and drag my jaw back into place, closing my mouth.

Bren's eyes sparkle with amusement yet again, and my stomach flutters with butterflies.

Stop that! Get yourself together, Kreen! He's just a boy. Just. A. Boy.

"Heather," Bren starts, using that same exhausted tone Reese uses with me when she's tired of telling me the same thing over and over again,"I used to watch your show when I was younger, before my parents were killed. I haven't checked in on the newer seasons, but I do know about your parents disappearing and Reese getting married. I know about your friends and your enemies...and even your cat."

His gaze travels to the doorway behind me, and I turn to see my silver tabby, Chame, sitting there with his tail curled around his paws. He's giving me that same patient look he gets when he's hungry.

Shoot, I'm gonna have to feed him later.

"Oh. That's-"

"Chame," I twitch with annoyance. I know he can't help it, but always finishing my sentences because he already knows what I'm gonna say is beginning to get on my nerves.

"Would you cut that out," I snap, wheeling around and glaring at him. "I do have the right to finish my own sentences, you know!"

He gazes calmly at me and shrugs. "My apologies, Heather. I did not know that I was angering you."

My tense body relaxes and I scoop up Chame, scratching his chin gently.

"It's fine," I sigh softly. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. Reese says that I have quite a temper."

"Reese is right," he's gone back to drawing again.

"What's that?" I come around and sit next to him on the bed, holding Chame in my arms. He jumps out and curls up in my lap, sending Bren death glares every now and then.

"A flower," Bren places the notebook in my hands, and I get a good look at it for the first time.

It's not just a flower, but a bunch of flowers combined into one. Each petal is differently shaped. Instead of the regular circular-shaped stigma, there's a cross, outlined by the petals. It's so breath-taking that I can't find myself to be able to form the right words for it.

"Oh Bren," I breath softly, my eyes wide,"it's extraordinary! I-I've never seen anything like it. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I don't really know," I look up to see the teenage boy blushing softly. "When I first arrived at the orphanage, I was sort of on my own. Before bed, we'd sing along to some Christian music on the radio. I'd get bored of just sitting there, and start sketching things on some blank paper.

"Kids asked me if I could draw something for them, but I never could sketch as well without that soft melody. My hands flow with the rhythm, drawing whatever the music tells them to draw. I never really see what's on the paper until I'm done."

"Was it hard?" I take him by surprise with that question.

"What was?" he's pretending that he doesn't know what I'm talking about.

"Staying there without them."

He hesitates, and nods softly.

"Yeah," his voice cracks. "The night it happened was so dark, and I couldn't see a thing. My father told me to stay hidden in my closet and to not come out. I heard things braking, someone screaming, and then silence. I was so scared. I wanted my parents, but I couldn't move. I had promised.

"I remember hearing the sound of his boots. The thuds they made everytime he took a step had me convinced that he was leaving gaping holes in the floor. He was calling for me, too. He didn't know my name, but he kept telling me that I couldn't hide forever.

"That was when the police came in. The guy fled the second he heard those sirens. I never saw what happened to that cold-hearted man, but sometimes I wish that he died a long and painful death. He took so much away from me. Family, a home, parents..."

Bren clenches his fists, gritting his teeth in anger.

"And when I was sent to the orphanage, I was on my own for a while," his tense body relaxes after a moment. "Then one day, I met Eric. We weren't the perfect match, with him doing most of the talking and always being clumsy, and me being shy and usually gentle. But Eric's like a brother to me, and I can't survive without him. He's basically the only family I have left, anyways."

A stab of sympathy runs through my chest, and I place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He doesn't shrug it away.

"And then there was Sam," Bren's frown turns into a small smile as he gazes off in the distance. "He was so much like me; parents were killed when someone broke into their house. He had that same shy and gentle personality as me.

"Sam arrived at least six months after I came. He was from the swampy lands of Florida; always talked about going fishing with his parents. He was the type of guy that girls giggled over because he was "adorable."

"Sam wasn't a bad-looking kid, though. He was more of a medium height, had a few muscles here and there, big, moss-green eyes, strawberry-blond curls, and a slight tan. If it weren't for the dorm rules, then all the girls would be arguing over him."

"What happened to him?" I ask curiously.

A shadow falls across Bren's face and he goes back to working on his drawing.

"I don't know," his brow creases as he concentrates harder on the flower. "On the night we were taken by the Foot, he just up and vanished. I even asked one of our trainers if they had a boy named Sam, but he just shook his head and said they never came across any kid by that name."

Ok, well that's a little strange. People don't just disappear off the face of the planet; especially teenagers...

Glancing over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, I realize that I've been in here for at least ten minutes. I should probably-

"You're here to ask me about last night, aren't you?"

Ok, never mind about that. Mr. Mind-Reader already has that covered.

"Yeah..." I trail off, and look up to meet his gaze. He doesn't look angry, but slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, fire away."

Feeling nervous, I stare down at my open palms and say,"I saw it all from the beginning; before any of the Foot showed up. I was watching the turtles when you guys showed up, and I witnessed a ninja about to murder one of them with a tanto blade.

"I couldn't let those creatures get killed, so I threw a brick at the ninja. I don't know if it hit my target or not, but when I found you, you had a shaft fracture in your tibia and the tanto blade lying near you."

Bren stiffens slightly, but the same cool look in his eyes remains.

"Is it true?" I whisper, staring into his dark brown orbs.

"No," the answer is cool and crisp. "I would never hurt a single soul. I was blamed last night because I was one of the least experienced ninjas they had. Our patrol leader, Oshi, has always despised me. He was the wielder of the tanto blade.

"He was preparing to strike the one in blue-Leonardo, is it?- when the turtle who fights with nunchakus spun around and knocked the blade right out of Oshi's own hands. I was so clearly shocked myself that I didn't have time to prevent him from fracturing my own leg with his weapons.

"After that, things only faded in and out. I remember hearing battle cries and seeing blood splatter across the roof. When Oshi sliced me, I was almost grateful; but then I remembered that I had made a promise to Eric about never dying out on him, and my senses screamed for me to get out of there."

He pauses for a moment and shifts awkwardly, avoiding my curious gaze.

"When you came," his voice is even softer now, almost a whisper,"I didn't have a single clue who you were or why you were there, but I just knew that you would help me. And when we were in that elevator, I just had to know who you were. Then, you pulled off your mask, and I could've sworn I was looking at an angel. The elevator light was creating a halo around your head, and it made your hair shine. Then you told me your name was Heather, and I was fully convinced that an angel had just saved my life."

I'm at loss for words, staring at him with wide eyes. Did this boy, who I barely know and just so happen to find ho-I mean cute, call me an angel? Does this cartoon show of mine include romantic relationships between me and some attractive teenage boy? If it does, then my prayers have been answered.

The look in Bren's gaze tells me that tells me that he didn't mean it in some sort of "You're hot like whoa!" way.

"Why are you telling me this?" I finally bring out the question that I've been holding in ever since his story started. "You barely know me, and you just about told me your whole life story."

He quirks an eyebrow at me, and I already know my own words are gonna backfire right in my face.

"Why do you trust me enough to listen?"

Crap, he's got a point there.

"I'm just some boy you happened to rescue last night after assuming that I was the assassin who attempted to murder one of the turtles," he states. "I don't understand how you can trust me if you already know of the Foot clan and it's horrid ways."

I hate it when someone manages to land me in this position. It's where I end up admitting that I trust them or actually care for them. Bren is obviously a wiz at this, considering he knows almost everything I'm about to say.

Oh, that's right, he used to watch my own show.

"I don't know, okay!" I exclaim in frustration. "When I saw you on that roof, left to drown in all the blood, something inside of me told me I couldn't leave you there-"

I cut myself off as I relive my dream when I passed out. Claire, that's who she was. She told me that my life is already written out on some website. What if she was right? What if everything that's happening at this very moment just so happens to be part of a crazy story?

I'm the protagonist, so don't I basically control this story? Was my protagonist-side kicking in when I turned around and ran to that roof to save Bren?

'It took you that long to figure it out?' a slightly familiar feminine voice snorts from the back of my head.

Claire? What the heck?

'I'm your conscience, Heather. I thought you would've known that by now. Where do you think you get your attitude from?'

Hey! I do not have an attitude!

'Sure,' Claire remarks sarcastically. 'Is that why you threatened Preston Jacobs with a pair of tweezers so he'd give you the last piece of apple pie during lunch?'

That pie had my name written all over it, and Preston knew it, too. He cut in front of me and took it!

'Kid, you were on the other side of the lunchroom,' Claire's voice has that tone in it that reads "You are clearly over-exaggerating." 'When you saw him reach for that pie, you just about flipped. You were leaping from table to table, screaming out for him to stop. I'm surprised the principal didn't punish you. But then again, he's scared of you too.'

We get along so well.

'Sure.'

I'm cut off from our conversation when I see a hand waving itself in front of my face. Bren's looking at me with a worried expression, repeating my name over and over again.

"You okay, Heather?" he asks when he realizes that I'm no longer staring off into space.

"Yeah," I swallow tightly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

His expression reads that he doesn't believe me, but Bren lets it slide.

"You sort of had some strange looks on your face," he says.

Crap, did my conversation with Claire result in facial expressions? I can imagine it now. Poor Bren; having to go through those strange minutes with a psycho girl who says nothing but changes facial expressions every five seconds.

"I was sort of reliving a dream I had last night," I lie, which I'm terrible at. I'm just hoping that Bren doesn't get too curious.

His curious gaze turns into a humorous smirk, and he looks like he's trying to hold in a laugh. "I see," he replies, and nods his head in agreement.

"See what?"

We both turn to see Reese standing in the doorway, now wearing a tank top and some sweat pants, gently combing her curls out. She looks completely bewildered, walking in on her adopted little sister sitting next to some strange teenage boy on his own bed, talking to him as if she does this every day.

"Uhhh," Reese raises an eyebrow, pursing her lips. "Bren was helping me work out a fashion crisis of mine."

The room becomes eerily quiet as Reese, Bren, and even Chame stare at me as if I have a toilet bowl sitting on my head.

'Good one, Heather! They're so convinced,' the same annoying voice in my head remarks sarcastically.

Shut up, Claire!

'I'm your conscience, Heather. That's sort of impossible for me.'

Whatever, just be quiet.

'As you wish, princess.'

"I thought you didn't care about fashion, Heather," Reese inquires, leaning against the doorframe.

"So you lied to me," Bren points out, giving me a disappointed look. I look at him in confusion, but catch the playful sparkle in his eyes as he winks.

"Bren, it's not what you think!" I pull off a desperate look, widening my eyes in the process. "I just needed help with some of my outfits."

Reese smirks from the doorway, tells me it's time to leave Bren so he can get some rest, and disappears down the hall.

I turn back towards the tan brunette. "What did you mean when you said,'I see.'?"

Bren yawns and stretches out his limbs. "I'll tell you tomorrow, when we go shopping for some new clothes."

I tip my head at him.

"What, do you expect me to keep borrowing your sister's fiancé's clothes?" I stiffen slightly at that word.

"Fine," I sigh,"but I'm not spending a million bucs on you because you want at least twenty pairs of expensive jeans."

He laughs at that and shoves me off the bed softly. Chame leaps out of my lap and hurries out of the room.

"I'm not like that, Heather," Bren says, grinning widely.

The same stupid butterflies in my stomach return, and I internally kick myself.

"Good night, Mr. Mind Reader," I call out as I close the door behind me.

I've just started walking down the hallway when I hear,"Good night, Elevator Angel."

'Ha, you had that coming.'

Shut up, Claire!


	9. Author's note

**Hey y'all! This is Ally. Sadly, this is not an update. I've been really busy for the past few days. I had a quiz in every single one of my academic classes. I think I got a 100 on all of them, though. This is my first year in advanced math, so I'm still getting the hang of that, too.**

Anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing, following, labeling the story as a favorite, etc. As a new fanfiction author, I'm happy to know that I have some supportive people out there.

I will probably update sometime over the weekend. If I don't, then I'm most likely busy. Everybody's always wanting me to do something with them. It's so tiring!

Anyways, if you wanna know more about my fanfiction, what's coming up, and when I'll update, you can follow me on instagram at beaglesrock9, and on twitter at Super8lova99. (Yes, I love Beagles, and the movie, Super 8!) I also have a Kik, which is beaglegirl101.

I'm a very cautious person, so if you do follow me or message me, be sure to say that you're one of my reviewers/followers from fanfiction.

I know not many people will care about this, but I am a very big Christian, so when I say the  
c-r-a-p word, I'm really just blending it in with my character's thoughts or dialogue. In my world, that is not a very nice word. I wouldn't be caught dead saying a single cuss word.

Thanks so much for reading! I'll update soon, I promise!  



	10. Chapter 7

**Ok, first of all, I am so sorry that it took me this long to update! I was busy over the weekend, and then I had two tests to take yesterday. It took me some of Sunday and a little bit of today to write this. I'm not a very fast writer. The reason why I posted the first few chapters so quickly was because I already had them written down in my iPod's notes. Each one of those chapters took quite a while to write.**

**Just Call Me J: To be honest, I do not really know what season it would take place for the turtles. I don't wanna be stuck in the middle of a season, and have to write out some parts like they are in the show. I want the guys to be fifteen, but the shows ends with them a few years older. All of my main characters around the ages of fourteen and fifteen; with the exception of Reese and Bo. Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the interactions between Heather and Claire. They're supposed to be pretty humorous. **

**Oh yeah, and the name Irrizole is just a name I randomly came up with. It's pronounced eer-ah-zo-lie. Weird name, eh? It sort of sounds Italian to me. I have a ton of Italian friends. **

**Anyways, enjoy! You don't have to review or even like it, but I would be happy to know that someone is taking the time to read my fanfiction.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention; HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

TMNT: More Than This.

Chapter 7

Amy looked up at the sound of bells chiming from the front of her father's local music store. It was a late Friday night, but the customers seemed to favor Fridays more than any other day.

A tall man's frame was outlined by the feeble light outside of the store. Amy almost gawked over how short she was compared to him.

"May I help you, sir?" her voice softly sliced through the chilling silence.

The man slowly made his way towards the check-out counter. His boots collided with the ground every time he took a step, which resulted in loud echoes. He stopped just a few mere inches from where Amy stood.

There was no movement between the two. Amy could feel herself shaking in her own skin, but the man was perfectly still. When she finally gained the courage to look up, she met his cold gaze. His eyes weren't like any other's she'd ever seen. They were pitch black, and just too emotionless.

Quick as lightening, the shadowed stranger slammed four sheets of paper down on the counter. Amy let out a shocked squeal, falling back into a CD cabinet behind her. She ignored the CD cases that tumbled onto the linoleum floor. Instead, she kept her large brown eyes locked on the man standing in front of her.

"Have you seen any of these teenagers?" he growled lowly, tapping a large finger on one of the papers.

Amy slowly tiptoed back towards the counter, leaning slightly so she could get a better look at what the man was trying to show her.

The four sheets of paper were, in fact, actual pictures. They looked faded and worn out, but Amy could still make out the faces peering at her.

The first picture took place on a deserted beach. A young boy with midnight black curls and sparkling blue eyes was giving what looked like a younger girl version of him a piggy-back ride. Another girl, who looked to be around the same age as the boy, was relaxing in a hammock, braiding a young child's long blonde hair. The two looked nothing alike, but there was definitely a sisterly vibe going on over there.

Amy dragged her gaze on to the next picture. To her surprise, she found the familiar face of famous teen surfer, John Irrizole, grinning back at her. The picture was taken on the day Irrizole had won first place in the annual Mayhall Surf-off contest. John, who was only thirteen at the time, had won with an outstanding 9.8 average. He later made the cover of the Teens Sports magazine.

Girls only bought the magazines to gush over Irrizole's sparkling hazel eyes, white-blonde surfer hair, and tan muscles. Amy herself had once giggled and gossiped over the handsome teen with her friends.

But just a few months ago, Irrizole had disappeared while taking a short walk alongside the beach. Teenage girls across the country went berserk. John's parents were desperate to find their beloved young son. John Irrizole was still missing to this day, and overall predicted to be dead.

The third picture was of a boy riding in a boat near a majestic-looking swamp. His strawberry blonde curls glowed under the sun. Moss-green eyes curled up into a large smile. There was something about him that Amy recognized, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The last picture reminded Amy of the first one. There was a tall boy with dark brown hair and large brown eyes that stood behind three younger girls. The eldest girl looked the most like the boy, with her light brown hair and dark brown eyes. The two other girls both had curly hair and sky-blue eyes, but the difference was their hair-colors. One had light red, while the other had dirty blonde locks. The siblings, as Amy had guessed they were, stood lined up on a curved staircase.

Each one of the teens in those pictures looked so happy, but something deep inside of Amy's heart told her that this wasn't the way they were now. The man had asked if Amy had seen them, which meant something was wrong here. These young, innocent souls were not safe anymore.

"Well," the man grumbled,"have you seen any of these teenagers?"

Amy nervously shook her head.

The stranger grunted in disapproval, but didn't say anything.

"These are the Wiles children," he uttered, tapping on the first picture. "The two young girls in the back, Kayana and Marley Wiles, live in Honolulu with their mother, Debra. Eric and Cody Wiles, their two orphaned cousins, disappeared a few years ago, when an orphanage was broken into. There is no evidence that they perished at the time. In fact, there were sightings of the younger child, Cody, escaping out the back of the orphanage. Eric Wiles was last seen going down to the kitchen for a glass of water."

"This," the man moved his hand on to the next picture,"is John Irrizole, as you might've noticed. He's a famous surfer. You probably heard that Irrizole dissapeared a few months back while on a nice walk alongside the beach. He hasn't been seen since."

"This young man," he now had his gaze set on the third picture,"is Sam Austin. I'm sure you've heard about the murder that took place at his parent's mansion in Pensacola, Florida. Sam was sent to the same orphanage the Wiles siblings had been sent to. He, too, disappeared the night of the break-in."

"These are the Colesons." the man pointed towards the last picture, and fell silent.

Amy tipped her head to the side in confusion, waiting for her guest to finish.

"And?" Amy urged him on.

"I don't know," his voice was deep. "I don't know any of the children's names. They were never mentioned. All I know is that they were sent to the same orphanage, and never seen again."

Strange, Amy thought to herself. She eyed the four young siblings lined up on the staircase in the picture. The three sisters...she had seen those faces somewhere before. Maybe it was in a dream.

"Sir," a deep voice grumbled from behind Amy,"we're closing up. I suggest that you leave."

Amy spun around to meet the steady gaze of her father. His warm brown eyes told her why he didn't need to say; the man behind the counter was dangerous.

The stranger departed slowly. He stopped right before he reached the door and said,"If you ever happen to spot any of these people, call me."

Then he was gone.

"Ames," her father placed a hand on her shoulder,"you should never talk to someone you don't know. That man seems dangerous. I don't want you around him."

"Yeah, dad, I understand."

He sent her a comforting smile, told her to close up the shop, and heavily climbed up the stairs.

Amy grabbed a quick washcloth and began to wipe off the counter. She froze when she caught sight of the four pieces of paper stacked neatly next to the cash register. On the top of the pile was a little card with a phone number printed across it.

Making sure her father wasn't watching her at that very moment, Amy shoved the papers into her backpack, and continued on with her job.

From out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew the two front doors open. Amy held back a scream, glancing up in shock.

From the corner of her eye, Amy caught sight of glinting metal. Her head snapped in that direction, meeting the sharp amber gaze of a hooded figure on the other side of the glass. In his large hand was a pointy metal weapon that glinted off of the front lights of the music shop. His eyes seemed to cut her straight to the core.

They were frozen like that for who knows how long.

When Amy's father called her up to eat some leftover pizza, she lost her focus.

"I'll be there in a sec, dad," she yelled back at him.

When Amy turned around, her eyes only met darkness.

A piece of paper had been taped to the glass from outside of the store. It simply read,"Only those who blend with the shadows will ever know where one of such importance is."

A tiny piece of black cloth was stranded on the sidewalk.

The shops front lights had been shattered.

Amy silently vowed to herself that she would never work a late-shift ever again.

**Amy will probably make a few more appearences in the story, but she's really not that big of a character.**


End file.
